lyricsinfofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
模块:Crc32lua
[[ LUA MODULE digest.crc32 - CRC-32 checksum implemented entirely in Lua. SYNOPSIS local CRC = require 'digest.crc32lua' print(CRC.crc32 'test') --> 0xD87F7E0C or -662733300 assert(CRC.crc32('st', CRC.crc32('te')) CRC.crc32 'test') DESCRIPTION This can be used to compute CRC-32 checksums on strings. This is similar to 1-2. API Note: in the functions below, checksums are 32-bit integers stored in numbers. The number format currently depends on the bit implementation--see DESIGN NOTES below. CRC.crc32_byte(byte crc) --> rcrc Returns CRC-32 checksum `rcrc` of byte `byte` (number 0..255) appended to a string with CRC-32 checksum `crc`. `crc` defaults to 0 (empty string) if omitted. CRC.crc32_string(s, crc) --> bcrc Returns CRC-32 checksum `rcrc` of string `s` appended to a string with CRC-32 checksum `crc`. `crc` defaults to 0 (empty string) if omitted. CRC.crc32(o, crc) --> bcrc This invokes `crc32_byte` if `o` is a byte or `crc32_string` if `o` is a string. CRC.bit This contains the underlying bit library used by the module. It should be considered a read-only copy. DESIGN NOTES Currently, this module exposes the underlying bit array implementation in CRC checksums returned. In BitOp, bit arrays are 32-bit signed integer numbers (may be negative). In Lua 5.2 'bit32' and 'bit.numberlua', bit arrays are 32-bit unsigned integer numbers (non-negative). This is subject to change in the future but is currently done due to (unconfirmed) performance implications. On platforms with 64-bit numbers, one way to normalize CRC checksums to be unsigned is to do `crcvalue % 2^32`, The name of this module is inspired by Perl `Digest::CRC*`. DEPENDENCIES Requires one of the following bit libraries: BitOp "bit" -- bitop.luajit.org -- This is included in LuaJIT and also available for Lua 5.1/5.2. This provides the fastest performance in LuaJIT. Lua 5.2 "bit32" -- www.lua.org/manual/5.2 -- This is provided in Lua 5.2 and is preferred in 5.2 (unless "bit" also happens to be installed). "bit.numberlua" (>=000.003) -- https://github.com/davidm/lua-bit-numberlua This is slowest and used as a last resort. It is only a few times slower than "bit32" though. DOWNLOAD/INSTALLATION If using LuaRocks: luarocks install lua-digest-crc32lua Otherwise, download . Alternately, if using git: git clone git://github.com/davidm/lua-digest-crc32lua.git cd lua-digest-crc32lua Optionally unpack: ./util.mk or unpack and install in LuaRocks: ./util.mk install REFERENCES 1 http://www.axlradius.com/freestuff/CRC32.java 2 http://www.gamedev.net/reference/articles/article1941.asp 3 http://java.sun.com/j2se/1.5.0/docs/api/java/util/zip/CRC32.html 4 http://www.dsource.org/projects/tango/docs/current/tango.io.digest.Crc32.html 5 http://pydoc.org/1.5.2/zlib.html#-crc32 6 http://www.python.org/doc/2.5.2/lib/module-binascii.html LICENSE © 2008-2011 David Manura. Licensed under the same terms as Lua (MIT). Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. (end license) --]] local M = {_TYPE='module', _NAME='digest.crc32', _VERSION='0.3.20111128'} local type = type local require = require local setmetatable = setmetatable -- Requires the first module listed that exists, else raises like `require`. If a non-string is encountered, it is returned. Second return value is module name loaded (or ''). -- local function requireany(...) local errs = {} for _,name in ipairs{...} do if type(name) ~= 'string' then return name, '' end local ok, mod = pcall(require, name) if ok then return mod, name end errs#errs+1 = mod end error(table.concat(errs, '\n'), 2) end local bit, name_ = requireany('bit32', 'bit', 'bit.numberlua') local bxor = bit.bxor local bnot = bit.bnot local band = bit.band local rshift = bit.rshift -- CRC-32-IEEE 802.3 (V.42) local POLY = 0xEDB88320 -- Memoize function pattern (like http://lua-users.org/wiki/FuncTables ). local function memoize(f) local mt = {} local t = setmetatable({}, mt) function mt:__index(k) local v = f(k); tk = v return v end return t end -- CRC table. local crc_table = memoize(function(i) local crc = i for _=1,8 do local b = band(crc, 1) crc = rshift(crc, 1) if b 1 then crc = bxor(crc, POLY) end end return crc end) function M.crc32_byte(byte, crc) crc = bnot(crc or 0) local v1 = rshift(crc, 8) local v2 = crc_table% 256, byte) return bnot(bxor(v1, v2)) end local M_crc32_byte = M.crc32_byte function M.crc32_string(s, crc) crc = crc or 0 for i=1,#s do crc = M_crc32_byte(s:byte(i), crc) end return crc end local M_crc32_string = M.crc32_string function M.crc32(s, crc) if type(s) 'string' then return M_crc32_string(s, crc) else return M_crc32_byte(s, crc) end end M.bit = bit -- bit library used return M